


am I more than you bargained for yet?

by dollcewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Hand Job, M/M, established (mostly) relationship, kurodai - Freeform, normal verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcewrites/pseuds/dollcewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“my dad's a cop and he always complains about the dumbass teenage boys he arrests and turns out one of them is the boyfriend i had planned to tell him about” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pavloviandogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloviandogs/gifts).



_How would that even go down?_

_"Mom, Dad, I'm dating someone. No, it's not a cute girl like you'd hoped. I'm sorry."_

_No, no. He wasn't going to apologize for who he was. Something more direct, more forward._

_"Mom, Dad, this is Kuroo Tetsurou. He's my boyfriend."_

_Great, nice, good. Fine._

_Now he just needed to work up the courage._

 

A volleyball hits Daichi square in the chest, and he jerks out of his reverie.

Kuroo has already picked up another ball, and he tucks it in under his arm, leaning his weight casually to one side. "You seem a little distracted today, Sawamura."

"That's no reason to throw volleyballs at your boyfriend. Rude."

Kuroo only smiles again, in a small way; corners of his lips turning up. His gaze doesn't falter on Daichi. (It never has.)

Squares of blue sky are visible from inside the gym, it's pleasantly warm, and it's empty of high schoolers due to it being the holidays. They shouldn't _really_ be here, but Daichi is Karasuno's captain, and there are few spaces where he and Kuroo can be… alone.

Of course, the breeze from the open doors does not mask Daichi's sigh like he'd hoped it would.

"I was just thinking about… the upcoming... tournament. Sorry for zoning out like that."

An eyebrow is raised, but Kuroo just blinks and shrugs. "If you say so,"

 

* * *

 

"So," Kuroo pants through his smirk, "Are you going to tell me—" He lets out a small gasp, "—what's been—nhaa—bothering—haah—you?"

Daichi's lips, which are at present, occupied with Kuroo's neck, are as reluctant to reply as he is. His left hand is pulling at the tugged down waistband of Kuroo's pants. His right hand is tasked with something even more important, which is, incidentally, the reason Kuroo is short of breath. All in all, he's a busy guy.

He murmurs against his boyfriend's neck. "Is this really.. a convenient time.. to discuss this?" The sentence is punctuated with bites and kisses.

He can feel laughter in the throat he is smothering.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They've cleaned up as best they can using tissues, and Kuroo is sat on a chair watching Daichi pack his bag. His eyes wander about the clubroom when they get bored.

"I feel like this is an indecent place for our activities, Sawamura. Your kohai change in here, and everything."

Daichi shoots him a look.

"Well, it's not ideal, I'll admit. I'm working on it."

"Oho?"

He looks away. "I mean, you'd probably be welcome at my house more often if you were to… meet my parents, you know?"

Kuroo raises his eyebrows. "You want me to meet your parents?"

The zipper of his bag is apparently, fascinating, because Daichi takes care in examining it as he speaks. "Yeah. Maybe you could come over tomorrow night? For dinner? If you don't want to, that's fine, I underst—"

"I'd love to," comes the purr.

 

* * *

 

No matter how many times Daichi has wiped his palms on his jeans, they remain damp and sweaty. He swallows.

He proceeds to abandon these attempts, and instead, knocks on his Dad's office door.

A vague "come in" can be heard, and he takes a deep breath, stepping into the room. _You're just gonna tell him that you're dating someone, Sawamura. Tell him you're dating someone, and that he's coming over for dinner tomorrow night "because I'd like you and Mom to meet him." Simple as that._

"Dad, I just needed to ask something,"

"Sure, shoot."

"Well, I've started—started dating someone, recently—"  _Liar, it's been months,_ "and I'd like you to meet—"

Things are going okay, until, suddenly, things are not going so okay. 

In his pocket, his phone vibrates plaintively.

His dad's mobile begins to ring in a shrill, obnoxious tone.

"It's work," he says, holding up a hand to Daichi as he answers it.

As the son of the Deputy Police Chief, he's used to his dad's work interfering with everyday life. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, he listens absentmindedly to the half of the conversation he can hear.

"Again?!" His dad sounds exasperated. "Uh huh. Yep. Yeah, I'll come now." There's a pause as he hangs up, and then he's muttering under his breath. "On _my_ day off, can you believe. _Damn teenagers_ ,"

Another text vibrates his phone and Daichi remembers he hasn't checked it. Retrieving his phone, he enters the lock. The spark of happiness at seeing Kuroo's name is immediately snuffed as his eyes skim the text.

 

_[9:51 PM_

_From: kuroo_ (= ↀωↀ =) ✧

_So something's come up…..]_

 

_[9:55 PM_

_From: kuroo_ (= ↀωↀ =) ✧

_Might have to postpone dinner tomorrow depending on how long this takes. Sort of maybe got caught spray painting public property with bokut. Sort of maybe got arrested and am currently at the police station.]_

 

 

 _"Kids_ these days. Troublemakers like this just… and the _third_ time this month, too… but finally we catch them…and it has to be on my day off," He's standing up, pocketing his phone and fumbling with some papers on his desk, cramming them into a briefcase, when he looks back at Daichi.

"What were you saying, Sawamura?"

"Uh. Ah. I'll tell you later, you seem pretty busy... Have a nice night!" He turns on his heel abruptly and nearly slams the door in his haste to leave.

_Kuroo Tetsurou, I am going to kick your ass seven ways from Sunday._

 

_[Sent >:10:01 PM _

_To: kuroo_ (= ↀωↀ =) ✧

_You are going to meet my Dad a little sooner than planned.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i'm not that into kurodai but it's fun and this is all for nat bc they deserve good kurodai!!


	2. Chapter 2

 Daichi jerks upright in bed when his window is hit with what sounds like a small stone, making a painfully sharp sound. In moments, he’s thrown the blanket off himself and strode to the window.

A cat-like smile, framed by his boyfriend’s face, is looking up at him. It’s barely visible in the dark.

“What do you want?”

Though it’s hard to see, he doesn’t miss Kuroo’s pout.

“Aw, don’t be like that babe. Come on, let me in downstairs, please?”

A lot of thoughts are racing through Daichi’s mind, the main one being ‘ _this is a really terrible idea.’_ His hands stay gripping the window sill for a moment, and then he sighs and turns on his heel. 

He’s ever so quiet as he makes his way down the stairs, through the kitchen and to the back door. Anticipation thrums in his core. He hasn’t seen Kuroo for days, hasn’t talked to him about the incident with the police station since it happened. He tugs at the hem of his hoodie.

Gently he undoes the lock of the back door and pushes it open.

A smiling Kuroo is standing there, but there’s something slightly off about his signature smirk, like his confidence isn’t really backing it up this time.

Daichi allows him to step inside. Despite himself, despite the undercurrent running through his veins and shaking his bones a little, he gives into his furtive desires and steps into Kuroo’s space. Kuroo’s arms circle him, and a kiss is placed on Daichi’s jaw, a cold nose pressing into his cheek briefly. Daichi feels the fragile tension leave him, as Kuroo’s body whispers promises of safety and stability. The indulgence is worth it.

He leans back a little and softly kisses Kuroo’s lips, which are cool. He tries to say the words he cannot speak aloud with his lips, and he’s sure he succeeds, because Kuroo sighs and his breath tickles Daichi’s face.

“You’re cold.”

Kuroo chuckles. “I am. Well, I’m sure I feel cold on the skin, but I’m actually quite warm. I biked all the way from Shoyou’s where Kenma and I are staying.”

Daichi frowns at him a little. “You should’ve worn a jacket to protect you from the wind.”

Kuroo dips his head and kisses Daichi’s lips again. “I forgot about it.”

 _“Hm._ I wonder what could have distracted you.”

Kuroo smiles against his cheek.

They step apart finally. Daichi yearns again for the feeling of their heats beating side by side, steady through thin fabric, alive.

“Your dad is kinda scary,” Kuroo grins.

“You’re telling me.”

“He reminds me of you.”

Daichi chooses to ignore that comment out of something akin to embarrassment. The air of the kitchen is still. A smile ghosts Daichi’s lips. “And I was worried about telling him about you _before._ I wonder how much he’d freak if he found out that I’m dating a delinquent.”

“I’m not a delinquent. I just happen to be encouragible, and Bokuto’s _incorrigible_ , so he drags me into some of his less… sensible ideas.”

“You can’t blame it all on Bokuto, you know.”

“I’m doing nothing of the sort. Just pointing out that I’m a respectable young man, tempted by a darker path.”

“Save it for the judge.”

Kuroo moves in an kisses him again then. His eyes shine fondly in the dark. “I promise I won’t get caught—I mean, I promise I won’t do illegal things again.”

Daichi runs his thumb over the curve of Kuroo’s hipbone, and brushes lips against the other boy’s.

“You know,” he breathes into Kuroo’s space, a shallow whisper curling to his ears, “I might have to deal with you myself, next time. I have access to handcuffs.”

“Are you encouraging me to do illegal things, or warning me not to? Because a suggestion like that is really no incentive for me to behave,” Kuroo purrs this against Daichi’s cheek before their lips meet again.  
  
Breathless, Daichi finds his words. “Maybe that will be a reward then. You can only misbehave when it’s _just us._ ”

“I think that works for me.” Kuroo offers a smile that Daichi eats up hungrily.

He steps back. The dread of being found out at this moment is prickling his skin, his mind being taken elsewhere as he thinks of his father, his parents, sleeping a floor above.

“You should go.”

Kuroo knows he should, but it’s clear in his form he doesn’t want to.

Daichi speaks again. “Go, and I promise I’ll see you again soon.”

“Okay,” Kuroo reaches out to hold his chin, and kiss him slow and soft once more. “See you soon.”

Daichi’s bed is cold when he returns to it.

 

* * *

 

_[Sent > 8:58 PM _

_To: kuroo_ (= ↀωↀ =) ✧

_I’m gonna tell him. I don’t care what happens or what he thinks. I love you.]_

 

A certain fluid peace holds Daichi together, flowing frantically like a stream through his muscles, solid enough to hold shape. He feels impenetrable and vulnerable all at once.

 

_[9:55 PM_

_From: kuroo_ (= ↀωↀ =) ✧

_are you sure?]_

 

Daichi hovers over those three words, mulling their meaning. _Am I sure about telling him? Am I sure I love you?_

He replies with the answer to both.

 

_[Sent > 8:58 PM _

_To: kuroo_ (= ↀωↀ =) ✧

_Yes.]_

 

* * *

 

“I like him,” Daichi’s mother smiles as she packs a small box of leftovers from dinner into a tupperware container. “He seems charming. Just my type, if I were still a girl,” she giggles.

Daichi’s father frowns a little, wiry brows furrowing. “He’s a troublemaker.”

“Sawamura seems to like him.”

Daichi’s father grunts.

His wife smiles at him. “Maybe Sawamura will straighten him out.”

Another grunt. “Daichi could do with some straightening out. He’d be better off dating a nice, smart, well behaved girl.”

She clicks her tongue. “Now dear, it’s no good making a fuss about who Daichi likes. We promised we’d love him whatever he grew up to be, and don’t you forget it.” She places a kiss on his temple. “Tetsurou seems nice, smart, and polite too. And you _do_ remember what young love was like, don’t you?”

He sighs, and the corners of his mouth lift a little in a smile. “I do.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Daichi’s bedroom door is shut, he is flipped and pressed up against it, the wood against his flat back, Kuroo’s body flush to his front. Their lips meet as if it’s been years.

It hasn’t been years—it’s been a single family dinner—one cautious peck, and a squeeze of the hand, and Kuroo met his parents face to face. It seemed almost hilariously mundane and domestic. A testy, protective father, eyes narrowed and searching for weakness, and a flustered, doting mother, asking Kuroo if he’d like more rice and what subjects he was taking at school. The usual parents-meet-boyfriend scenario.

A hand cards through his hair.

Daichi’s been standing atop a mountain for too long. The fear of stagnancy grew over him like ice, the rocks below freezing him in place, the air too thin to breathe. And he’s down now. It’s melted around him. His parents were surprised when he told them he way gay—his father was, at least. His mother had a knowing smile that pushed him forward. Though his father seemed disapproving when he explained that actually, he’d _already_ met Kuroo, he reserved himself. His father’s always been one for giving second chances.  
  
And it all went without disaster. It's the end of that fear.

So he’s escaped. He’s fallen down into Kuroo’s arms, into whatever fate they share, and it’s bliss.

Kuroo’s mouth is hot against his, their lips opening like roses in the sun and tongues mapping teeth out as they go.

The other boy smiles at him, raven hair messed and wild, lips red and kiss bitten.

“That wasn’t so bad.”

Again, Daichi doesn’t know what he’s referring to. _T_ _he whole ordeal? The dinner? The kiss, just now?_

He has one arm curled about Kuroo’s waist, and the other on his chest, fingers splayed over his heartbeat.

“No, it wasn’t.”

He kisses his boyfriend again.

_It was worth it._

His lips say the words his throat can’t get out.

Kuroo’s fingers play them back where they stroke over his skin.

 _I love you._ Their bodies are whole and singing.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this genuinely took me about a year to update and just wow I am so sorry, but I finally found the inspiration! I hope you all like the ending ^ ^

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm not that into kurodai but it's fun and this is all for nat bc they deserve good kurodai!!


End file.
